Adelaide's Super Special Talent
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne and Sid discover that Adelaide can whistle and they plan to put her in the annual talent show at Great Lakes City Park. Quotes in the episode Ronnie Anne and Sid have just finished doing their skateboard tricks. Ronnie Anne: "Well, Sid, that sure was a super good skateboard trick." Sid: "It sure was." Mysterious Somebody/Adelaide: Not So Innocent Tune In Background Ronnie Anne: "Huh," Sid: "what?" Ronnie Anne: "Could it be that red cardinal?" Sid: "no." Ronnie Anne and Sid enter the Chang family members' apartment. Sid: "Mom? are you making any type of tea in the kitchen?" Becca (from downstairs in the Chang family members' kitchen): "Yes, girls, of course I am!" Ronnie Anne: "Oh good." Becca (from downstairs in the Chang family members' kitchen): "It's lemonade iced tea." Mysterious Somebody/Adelaide: Whistling Not So Innocent Tune In Background Sid: "Now where could that peculiar whistling be coming from?" Ronnie Anne and Sid enters Adelaide's bedroom. Adelaide: Not So Innocent Tune Adelaide: Whistling A Bit "Oh hey, Sid, hey, Ronnie Anne, I'm just rehearsing for the annual talent show in Great Lakes City Park." Ronnie Anne: "Adelaide, it really is you," Sid: "it's super crazy that we're such terrible whistlers," Ronnie Anne: "always have been." Adelaide: "That's way too bad for both of you." Sid: "There's gotta be some reason why you were given this gift," Ronnie Anne: "it's to make other people think we can actually whistle." Ronnie Anne and Sid's dream sequence........ Ronnie Anne/Adelaide: [Whistling 1812 Overture] Entire Crowd: "Go girls, go girls, go girls, go girls!" Sid: "And now, we'll perform Rock A Bye Baby." Sid/Adelaide: [Whistling Rock A Bye Baby] End of dream sequence........ Ronnie Anne: "Come with both of us, Adelaide," Sid: "we have the most perfect idea." Meanwhile at the Hillenburg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar........ Ronnie Anne/Adelaide:[Beautifully Whistling Do You Ears Hang Low?] Lana: "Wow, super thrilling," Lola: "now do it backwards." Sid/Adelaide: [Whistling Low Hang Ears You Do] Lincoln: "Now do it sideways." Ronnie Anne: "Come on, you guys," Sid: "she's only 6 years old." Leni: "Who is?" Ronnie Anne: "Our official talent." Lisa: "Well technically, it sure makes lots of sense around here." Bobby enters the Hillenburg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar. Bobby: "Well it seems to me that my talented younger sister and her best friend for life can suddenly whistle, tell me, Ronnie Anne, how exactly did you do that high B note with your lips in 2nd position?" Adelaide (from right underneath Ronnie Anne's stool seat): Constantly Adelaide: Whistling Lori: "Oh my gosh, it's literally amazing!" Bobby: "She's got some whistling talent alright." Meanwhile at the Great Lakes City Zoo........ Bobby: "Alright, Adelaide, time for you to learn a new cheerful tune from these imprisoned birds." Caged Bird: Peculiar Song Adelaide: Exact Same Peculiar Song Clyde: "Man, Adelaide's talented, Lana's talented, Lola's talented, Lisa's talented, Lynn's talented,then what am I good at?" Sid: "The birds really love you, Clyde." Clyde: "Yeah right, but they also really love Bobby." Meanwhile in Great Lakes City Park....... Bobby: "You're gonna really love having Adelaide in your show, she whistles." Mayor Albertson: "Now this I really gotta hear, well, it's not that I look too super excited about it 'cause it's part of my career." Adelaide: Circus Theme Tune Mayor Albertson: "What a super fantastic talent, it touches my true heart." Later that evening, everybody's now asleep in their separate apartments. Mysterious Somebody/Adelaide: [Whistling Arpeggios] Becca and Stanley are asleep. Becca turns on the lamp light. Becca: "Stanley? what's that peculiar whistling?" Stanley: "You know exactly what they say in a marriage, Becca, don't ask 1 single question they don't know the answer to." Becca: "That's exactly what they say in the defense attorneys." Stanley: "Well, goodnight." Becca: "Goodnight." Cut back to Sid in her bedroom...... Mysterious Somebody/Adelaide: [Continues Whistling Arpeggios] Sid gets right outta her bed and goes right into Adelaide's bedroom. Adelaide: [Whistling Arpeggios] Sid: "Adelaide? you can still whistle?" Adelaide: "Of course I can, Sid." Adelaide: [Continues Whistling Arpeggios] Sid: "You're gifted just like me, Ronnie Anne, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lynn, maybe even more gifted." Adelaide just smiles a bit. Sid: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not getting caught in that giant size trap where 1 of us is talented at everything, we can both be talented, just like the guys who work on 2 certain shows, except Craig and Joe are doing everything right now." Sid walks around on her way back to her bedroom. Adelaide (off screen): [Whistling Arpeggios Again] Sid: "What a true official talent." The very next morning ,Sid's getting Adelaide prepared for the annual talent show in Great Lakes City Park. Mayor Albertson: "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the greatest glory that's ever reflected." Adelaide arrives out onstage. Adelaide: [Whistling 10 Notes Of Star Spangled Banner] Crowd: Wildly Adelaide: 16 Notes Of Zip A Dee Doo Dah Crowd: Wildly Again Mayor Albertson: "And now, it's time to announce the name of our winner. the winner for this talent show is.........Adelaide Chang." Adelaide goes right out to claim her prize winning trophy that reads Adelaide Chang: Best Talented Whistler in Great Lakes City. Ronnie Anne: "Oh my gosh, Lincoln: "that was super incredibly amazing," Clyde: "you're gifted," Sid: "You're super good at whistling, Adelaide." Adelaide: "It's all in my sweet beautiful lips." Fade to a black screen......... Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes